Whiskey Lullaby
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: Oneshot...Jack comes home to Shaylee but what happens when she is in the arms of another?


Rum Lullaby

AN: This is a story of true love...that wasn't as strong as everyone thought. This might be the saddest one I ever write.  
Ugh okay so like I wrote this as a you/Jack fic at first then had to rewrite it...so sorry if theres a lot of mistakes as in the tenses may be wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Potc or this Song. Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss sings it.

* * *

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

Jack paced back and forth on the deck of the Black Pearl. He was finally going home to see his girl. Shaylee was so beautiful, the way her hair flowed down her shoulders and gleamed in the sun. Her warm smile always welcoming, she always held her arms wide opened for him when he got home.

Gibbs walked over to him. "So Jack, Shaylee at home?"

"Hope so...I mean of course she is." Jack saw the port coming into view. "Get the boats ready lads!"

He ordered, and then went into his cabin to get his coat. He heard the men scampering around on the deck getting their coins for some pleasurable company and drinks no doubt. Jack put a small box into his coat pocket. He patted it then walked out of his cabin.

"Drop anchor!" he yelled over the men's chattering. They did so, Jack got on the first boat after telling Johnson he had first watch.

Will sat next to his wife as they lowered the boat down. Elizabeth grasped his hand. "I love you Will" she whispered. Will brushed his lips over hers.

"I love you too" he made the kiss more passionate.

"Come on" Jack groaned, slapping a hand to his face and dragging it down. Will smirked.

"You can't tell me you're not going to kiss Shaylee when you see her." Will lifted a brow.

"I'm going ter do more than that ter 'er mate" he grinned wickedly.

Elizabeth looked at Jack in shock. "Men." Jack just smirked.

Jack kept on rowing the boat to shore. The boat finally hit the sand. Jack and Will got out pulling it up to the shore. Will helped Elizabeth out of the boat, taking her hand in his they made their way to a pub.

"Well mate, I'm off" Jack put an arm around Wills shoulders. "I won't be coming back to the ship, savvy?"

Will chuckled, "Savvy."

Jack made his way through the people. Little children playing around with wooden swords and sticks between their legs like they were ridding a horse. A little boy stopped in front of Jack. The boys green curious eyes gleamed up at him.

"Are ye a pirate sir?" Jack smirked.

"If ye promise ter not tell anyone...then aye" Jack patted the boy on the head when his eyes grew wide with awe.

"A really real one...wow sir you must be some kind of pirate. I want to be one when I grow up. Do you think I could join your crew?" Jack laughed.

"Of course you can. But when your older son. Now run along and go play."

The boy smiled big and ran off with the other kids yelling Arr. Jack smiled; he followed the familiar road to Shaylee's home. Her house came into view, his heart beat faster. He walked up the stairs to the front door. He opened it and walked in, their in the parlor was their portrait together. He smiled and ran a hand over it.

He walked up the stairs. 'She must be in her room' he thought. He pushed open the door. There she was in the bed...with another man. His smile faded from his face. He felt like he could throw up.

Her POV

Shaylee sat up right. 'Oh my god Jack.' she got up out of the arms of Kaden. She ran after Jack in her chemise. He was already out of the house and down the road before she could get to him.

"Jack!" she cried out. "Don't go...Jack!"

She fell to the ground; she wrapped her arms around herself. And cried. Kaden came out and got down next to her. She pushed him away.

"Go!" she yelled. "Go now!"

Kaden stared at her. "I love you Shaylee."

"I don't love you. I love Jack." Shaylee stood up and ran into the house slamming the door behind her.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

Jack walked into the pub. He ordered a mug of rum; he sat down in the corner. He finished that mug then ordered another and another. He was piss drunk, Will came over to him.

"Jack whats the matter?" Will sat next to him. Jack looked over to Will his eyes were strained. He couldn't see Will very clearly.

"Loook matttte I doon't want ter talk about ittt" he slurred taking another sip he slammed the tankard down. "I nneed another."

Will stood up before Jack could get off his seat. "I think you had enough Jack. Let's go back to the ship."

"No I wannnt another bloody drink. Step aside" Jack stood then tipped to the side. Will caught him.

"Let's go" Will started to move to the door but Jack pushed him away.

"Leave me the hell alllone" Jack pulled out his pistol. "Gooo."

Will put his hands up, "Fine." Will left the bar with Elizabeth.

Jack fell back into his chair. He put his face in his hands. 'Damn the whelp.' He grabbed a barmaids arm.

"Lass gettt me another." She nodded and headed to get it.

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

Jack staggered across the land that over looked the ocean. A willow grew their and that's where he and Shaylee made their vows to love each other forever. He fell to the ground next to the trunk of the tree. He opened the bottle of rum and took a swig.

He ran his hands over his face. The memory of her face still plagued him, her warm smile, her eyes gleaming. Them kissing under the willow. He remembered her laugh, her singing when she cleaned the house. She drowned out all his senses.

_Until that night_

Two days later

She made her way through the crowded bar. She saw Jack dancing with some wench. He was drunk off his arse, she did that to him. She tried to make her way over to him. But some guy stepped in front of her.

"'Ello lass" he smelled so strongly of whiskey and urine. She turned to go around him but he kept stepping in front of her.

Shaylee looked over to see Jack in a fist fight with a man. She looked back at the man in front of her.

"I'm not interested." She saw Jack being carried out of the bar. And she followed him.

He stumbled up, brushing himself off. His eyes met hers, she studied his face. He had dark rings under his eyes. He looked so terrible. A tear slide down her cheek, he turned on his heel and started toward an inn. Shaylee walked up beside him.

"Jack listen to me" He turned to her.

"No Shaylee, just go away. I don't have anything to say to you" he growled at her. She was so stunned she stopped walking and watched him walk into the inn.

"I love you" she whispered into the wind as tears welled up in her eyes.

She started off to her house. When she reached it she walked in. Shaylee had to do something, tell Jack she loved him. She didn't want it to end this way.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

A week later

Jack slammed the bottle against the door. The rum flowed down the door and the glass scattered all over the ground. Jack laid down on the bed with another bottle. He drank, and drank. He gripped the note in his hand. As he closed his eyes to fall into a deep sleep he would never awake from again.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_Shaylee stood in all black staring down at the grave of her true love._

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a rum lullaby_

Shaylee stared at the white cross that read Jack Sparrow. She looked up to see Will and Elizabeth holding each other. Elizabeth's face was buried in Will's shoulder, sobbing.

She crossed her hands in front of her, as the priest talked about god.

'What god?' she thought.

Will walked over to her after everyone left. "Shaylee" she turned to him tears falling freely.

He hugged her, "We found these with Jack," he handed her a note and a box.

Shaylee looked at the note it read; I will love her til the day I die. She let a sob escape her lips. She opened the box; a small diamond ring was settled on the bottom of it. She finger it and place it on her ring finger. Shaylee look up at Will.

"Thank you" she whispered pulling the black scarf around her as the wind picked up.

"Shaylee if you ever need anything we will be at the ship." Will hugged her one last time then left with Elizabeth.

_Two months later_

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

Shaylee took a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet. She started to drink right after Jack died. Shaylee sat down in the rocker on the porch watching the world go by.

'How can everyone be so happy? When I'm so sad?' she thought getting up.

Shaylee got dressed into a nice dress. Then went out to a bar, she sat down at the bar where Barty served her, her liquor. After a couple of drinks she started to dance with some men. But she kept seeing Jack, just like when she use to dance. Shaylee laughed as a man spun her around. Jacks loving face, his dark eyes gleaming at her.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

She pulled away from the man and staggered outside. A man followed behind her to her house.

"Hey sweetie" he yelled over to her.

She waved a hand behind her brushing him off. He walked away after some other wench. She ran to the grave of Jack under the willow. She fell down to her knees sobbing. She placed a flower over his grave.

"I love you...forever and always" she whispered kissing the cross.

Shaylee got up and went home.

_Until the night_

She fell onto her bed with the rum bottle in her hand and in the other held his picture and on the finger held his wedding ring to her. She swallowed down the bottle and clutched the pictured to her heart.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

She cried herself into a deep sleep that she never will wake up from again.

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

The little boy Jack had seen and talked too stood before the graves of the lovers. A tear ran down his cheek. His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Johnny" he said then walked off leaving his son to say his peace.

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a rum lullaby

Johnny began to walk away then turned around one last time to get one more glimpse of the pirate and his princess. He saw Jack step from behind the tree, his face soft and loving as he saw Shaylee standing there. Johnny watched as the ghost of Jack smiled at Shaylee's ghost. Shaylee smiled back and ran into Jack's arms. Jack picked her up and swung her around.

Jack smiled and kissed her passionately.

"I still want to be a pirate" he said. Jack looked over at him and smiled.

"Johnny lets go" his dad yelled to him. Johnny waved by to them and skipped off to his home.

Jack saw the ring on Shaylee's finger. "I love you" he said as they vanished together.

_**The end**_

* * *

__

AN: I hope you enjoyed it...tear jerker...I think...well farewell and thanks for reading


End file.
